


Miss Molly's Melancholy

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, In which Layton is a toy figurine, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the toys try to determine why Molly is unhappy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Molly's Melancholy

All eyes were on the Revoltech figurine as he paced up and down the length of Andy’s room, seemingly deep in thought.   
  
“Can he really know what actually happened?” Buzz asked quietly, watching the figurine with the large brown top hat.  
  
“It could all be for show, for all we know,” Woody replied, raising a brow. “Look at him. He may be a scholar, but I’ll bet under that hat, there’s nothing but plastic.”  
  
Buzz gave Woody a sidelong glance. “Kettle, meet pot,” he uttered.  
  
Woody was about to protest, when at last, the top-hatted figurine spoke.  
  
“Hm, yes. I think I have it. I think I know who can tell us what happened here.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Woody grumbled. “Now can we cut to the chase and get on with things?”  
  
“All in good time, my good man,” said the Revoltech figurine, and smiled, tugging lightly on the brim of his top hat. “After all, a True Gentleman is never hasty in his conclusions.”  
  
“Boy, am I glad to hear that…”   
  
“Easy, cowboy. Let’s give our friend here a chance,” Buzz spoke up, folding his arms.   
  
“Very kind of you, Officer,” the Revoltech figurine commented, and then resumed pacing. “Now then, having thought through all the variables and possibilities, the solution can only be that someone in this room must know what happened — and indeed, there is someone in this room who knows what happened.”  
  
Halting in his tracks, the figurine turned to regard the assembled toys.   
  
“And that someone…..” he said, raising his hand, and pointing into the crowd, “is YOU.”  
  
There was a gasp from the toys as they turned to Rex, who looked panicked. “No, no, Professor, you’ve got it wrong, I didn’t— I mean, I did, but not intentionally—”  
  
“He means me,” said a firm female voice behind the dinosaur. Bo Peep stepped forward, her sheep following after her. “It _is_ me that you mean, Professor, isn’t it?”  
  
“Indeed, my dear lady,” the Revoltech doll — the Professor — smiled slightly. “If you wouldn’t mind, miss?”  
  
As Bo Peep went to stand by the Professor, Rex shuffled back into the assembled toys, looking rather embarrassed. “We’ll deal with your… transgression… later, Mister,” Buzz added sternly to the dinosaur toy. Rex just shrunk back, and tried to pretend he didn’t exist.  
  
“Thank you, Professor,” Bo Peep nodded to the Revoltech doll. “I know you were all with Andy when it happened, but I’m… well… my place is in Molly’s room.”  
  
“You saw what happened?” Woody questioned, eyes widening. “Bo Peep, why didn’t you say so?”  
  
“Molly’s not a little girl anymore, Woody; she has a need and right to privacy as much as Andy does,” Bo Peep protested, and shook her head. “I wasn’t sure it was my place to go telling her secrets.”  
  
“Alas, I think now more than ever, we may need to know,” Buzz told her gently.  
  
Bo Peep nodded, glancing away. “I understand,” she said softly. “Molly’s got this friend at school, Karen — she comes over a lot, you’ve all seen her.” The toys around the room nodded, remembering the girl whom Molly had befriended just a few years ago when she had started at elementary school. “Molly and Karen write little notes to each other — they keep them in their exercise book. Well, the other day, one of those notes fell out. Then Molly just… put them all in the trash. I have to wonder… if those two have been fighting.”  
  
“You think they had a fight?” Woody asked, furrowing his brows. “Is that kind of thing… normal… for girls, I mean?”  
  
“Girls keep their secrets close to their heart, Woody,” Bo Peep smiled, her eyes taking on an almost far-away look, then sighed, leaning her head on her shepherd staff. “I’m almost certain of it. Karen hasn’t come around of late, and Molly has barely left her room. You heard the way she snapped at Andy, earlier.”  
  
“There is that,” Buzz conceded, nodding his agreement. “Professor Layton, what’s your take on all this?”  
  
“I would be inclined to agree with Miss Bo Peep,” the Professor doll replied grimly. “However, in order to accurately gauge the severity of the situation, we might need to know what’s in those notes.”  
  
“Woah!” Woody interrupted, approaching while waving his arms in the air. “That’s a little girl’s things! You can’t just go through her private stuff!”  
  
“Unfortunately, there are certain… extenuating circumstances, Woody,” Buzz said, grimacing. “We need to know what’s happened if we’re to help fix it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t normally suggest prying — a True Gentleman has more courtesy than to snoop in one’s private affairs — but we are talking about a possible dispute that needs defusing,” Layton added. “After all, a True Gentleman must always put the happiness of a young lady first.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Woody muttered. “ _‘True Gentleman’_ indeed… Sarge!”  
  
“Sir!” The little green soldier figurine hopped to attention and saluted. Woody returned the salute, and the figurine — Sarge — relaxed his posture.  
  
“I take it you heard all of that?” Woody asked.  
  
“Every word, sir,” the Sergeant confirmed with a nod.  
  
“I don’t like having to issue this order, Sergeant, but needs must — I am hereby placing you on recon duty in Molly’s room. Your mission is to retrieve those notes from the trash.”  
  
“Sir yes sir. It’s a dirty job, but it must be done, sir.” Sarge turned to the mass of green figurines that had fallen in to rank and file behind him. “Let’s move it, move, move, move!”  
  
As the soldiers bustled through the door, on their way down the corridor from Andy’s room to Molly’s, Woody could only shake his head.   
  
“Poor kid. If I’d known…”  
  
“Don’t blame yourself, Woody,” Bo Peep gently rested a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.   
  
“I just… Andy and Molly are looking to us for support, you know?” Woody replied sadly. “I want to help them best I can.”  
  
“We all do, Sheriff,” Layton said, his gravelly tone conveying his own concern for the younger of the two children.   
  
“Who knows, maybe they’ve put it behind them already and made it up?” Bo Peep suggested. “It’s still a new school day with endless possibilities.”  
  
“I hope you’re right, Bo Peep,” Woody nodded. “I hope you’re right.”  
  
“So say we all,” Buzz murmured, as they watched the last of the soldiers leaving the room to find out exactly what had happened that had unsettled and upset young Molly in such a way…  
  
 **END _(for now)_**


End file.
